The invention relates to turbomachine with an impeller, wherein a pressure divider is arranged on the rear side of the impeller. The turbomachine can for example be used for waste heat utilization of an internal combustion engine.
Turbomachines with a casing and an impeller which is arranged in the casing on an output shaft are known from the prior art, for example from patent document EP 1 281 836 B1. The known turbomachine has an inflow region and an outflow region and during operation is exposed to a throughflow of a working medium. The working medium flows into the inflow region, along a front side which is formed on the impeller and then flows out of the outflow region, wherein a pressure drop exists on the front side between the inflow region and the outflow region. Furthermore, the known turbomachine has at least two control valves which are controlled by a controller and control the pressure on a rear side of the impeller. As a result, the resulting hydraulic force which acts upon the impeller can be controlled so that the axial force which results therefrom is minimized. Accordingly, a thrust bearing of the output shaft is less stressed or the thrust bearing can be of smaller dimensions.
The known turbomachine, however, is very installation space and cost intensive on account of the use of the controller and the two control valves.